After the end
by SpookyZalost
Summary: The End of the world happens and Johnny is the only survivor, or at east that's what he thinks at first, Johnny/Missy Friendship, one shot, maybe continue later if requested.


After the end

Johnny was climbing out of the emergency vault that his sisters had made in case one of their experiments went wrong... unfortunately susan and mary hadn't made it, nor had his parents.

You see it seems the miltary was testing a new weapons experiment and it all went very wrong very fast This unfortunately destroyed Johnny's home town of PorkBelly.

Johnny now is 16, and due to his efforts to clean up crime as well as the many experiments he endured had made him quite a strong & goodlooking young man which due to an un intended side effect of the beard machine tested years ago also had a beard growing since he was 14.

he climbed out of the vault noticing the house was gone, he had been trapped waiting what seemed like days for the door to open, during that time he only had basic food & water to survive on and so his beard grew somewhat rugged.

he also used this time to train so that he would be prepared for anything by doing situps, pushups, and jogging around the room the same training regiment that mr black & mr white had given him after accepting him as an emergency agent which was actually part of the secret to his strenghth and endurance.

the other part was some genetic engineering that susan and mary had done when he was younger (thus the red & yellow flame hair), Johnny also had let his hair grow down by this point and it ended in a nice set of flame styled bangs at his shoulders.

As he began wandering around the town he noticed that there weren't many survivors, and the few that remained were very defensive and carried weapons.

Then he noticed that he was walking by Sissy's house and saw the damage, he went over to assess the damage since sissy was the only person he even had a clue of a future with, and despite their constant competition it had wayned over the years, he even had many close calls where he got to see some of her true feelings only to have them forgotten by some experiment.

As he was walking away from the damaged structure he heard some of the debris moving and he turned around hearing a faint cry for help, he quickly ran over to help whomever was under the collapsed house and cleared away the debris.

What he found shocked him, it was Sissy and from the looks of it she was hiding from the disaster in her closet which had collasped on her but left her some space so as not to be crushed.

She was pretty banged up with scratches and such all over her body and her clothes torn not to mention a pretty nasty headwound.

Johnny pulled the barly concious Sissy out of the rubble and set her down on a patch of grass outside her home then tore a piece of his clothes and made a bandage that he wrapped around her head.

He then began walking back to his still intact vault structure which had better medical supplies carrying sissy over his shoulder and moving as quickly as he could, she seemed to stir somewhat but it seemed she was delerious and was mumbling something about Test and monsters and some such nonsense.

When he reached the vault he entered the med bay and began treating her wounds, he then let her rest there on the bed and waited for her to wake up.

It was a few days before she woke up as it took her time to recover, during this time Johnny treated her wounds and made sure she didn't get sick or infected.

As she awoke she seemed frightened at first screaming loudly then stopping when she realized she wasn't in her house anymore.

She quickly looked around and saw Johnny sleeping in a chair across from her and then looked down to see herself bandaged up.

Then she shouted "OK Test!, What is Going on here?" Johnny complied and told her exactly what had happened as far as he knew, using the computer's data to explain the disaster.

Sissy quickly sat back down and just kinda stared at the wall shocked that their entire world had ended and not because of Susan and Mary but because of the military south of there.

Then she turned to Johnny and quickly asked if any of their friends or families had survived unfortunately Johnny just did not know, all he knew was that some people had survived including them, and that it was somewhat dangerious out there because of the possibility of looters and gangs and such.

After Missy and Johnny ate some food they decided to go outside again but only to look for supplies and their missing friends & families.

Wandering around a bit Johnny figured he would need better transport than walking since his skateboard was toast and downtown was too far to walk on foot then he saw it, where the lab had been there was an energy barrier and a high tech motorcycle with his insignia on it.

There was a note on the motorcycle, it read _dear johnny we were working on this for your 17__th__ birthday but since something is going seriously wrong with the world at this moment we are putting you in the vault, hopefully the energy barrier will hold out because you will need some way to get around, your sisters Susan & Mary._

Johnny was really surprised because his sisters had once again thought ahead, so he climbed onto the machine and began taking it around to test out the controls & such, he was amazed since the fuel never seemed to run low and even around the sharpest curves it seemed to handle like a dream unable to loose control which he assumed was due to his sisters genius design.

After getting used to it he started heading In the direction Sissy went moving quickly in hopes to find her suddenly he stopped, she was surrounded by some strong guys in torn up clothing, they were demanding her to surrender to them.

This angered Johnny very much and he stepped in, they quickly sneered at him and took out weapons such as daggars and clubs and such.

Sissy was shocked that Johnny was standing up for her and something in her seemed to change, it was a feeling she had somehow felt before but couldn't quite place it.

The guys teamed up and began swiftly charging at Johnny but he countered with the self defense training that he got in his youth.

They tried to tackled and stab at him but he just dodged and used them against eachother, after the fight he left them in a piled heap then offered Sissy a ride on his motorcycle.

Sissy quickly Inquired as to where he got the machine but he just pointed out that his symbol was on it and the designs that were unique to his sisters.

He then reved up his machine and they took off in search of supplies the sun was already setting so he turned around back towards the vault going up over the hill and then back to the safety of the structure.

Sissy and him would have to spend the night together but that would be fine, the vault was made to hold his family which was medium sized and so the vault would easily be able to accomidate both of them.

As the sun reached the bottom of the sky and night fell they both just relaxed talking about what they were going to do and their futures together then as it got late they both went to bed in their respective sections and the vault's lights switched off while the security system locked down to make sure no intruders got in.

**Authors note: ok well this is a one shot but if enough people ask I could make it into a short fanfic so please let me know what you think, SpookyZ.**


End file.
